Gate
Gates are found in a number of different forms in both Pikmin games, which require different strategies to overcome them. They are the most common type of obstacle in Pikmin. Gates block paths to different areas and can be destroyed by Pikmin; just swarm them onto the structure. As time passes, the length of which depends on the number and type of Pikmin working on razing the gate and the type of gate, it will lower in three distinct stages, finally collapsing to the ground with the characteristic 'completion sound'. Variations There are four major variations in gate structure: *White gates (also known as white Bramble Gates) are the most basic, and take a relatively short amount of time to destroy. *Black gates (also known as black Bramble Gates) that are made up of a lattice-like pattern are stronger, but any Pikmin can still remove them. *Electric fences consist of metal with electricity running through; of course, only Yellow Pikmin can help with clearing these out of the way. *stone gates, found only in Pikmin 1, require the Yellow Pikmin again, this time due to their affinity for bomb-rocks. Each blast from a bomb-rock makes the wall fall to a lower stage. There are three colour variations here: white stone gates, which require only three bomb-rocks, gray ones, which require six, and black stone gates, which require nine bomb-rocks. Ordinary black and white gates can also be found with pipes emitting poison gas within, found only in Pikmin 2. These require the resistance of White Pikmin. Locations This is a list of the locations of each type of gate (above ground only: underground numbers vary). Pikmin The Impact Site: *1 white gate *1 gray stone gate The Forest of Hope: *3 white gates *2 black gates *3 gray stone gates *1 black stone gate The Forest Navel: *1 white gate *2 black gates *3 gray stone gates *2 black stone gates The Distant Spring: *2 white gates *1 black gates *1 white stone gate *1 black stone gate The Final Trial: *2 white gates *1 white stone gate Pikmin 2 Valley of Repose: *2 white gates *1 poison gate Awakening Wood: *2 white gates *2 poison gates *2 electric fences Perplexing Pool: *1 white gate *2 black gates *1 poison gate *3 electric fences Wistful Wild: *1 white gates *2 black gates *1 electric fence Gate strength The strength of both colors of normal gate varies greatly through both Pikmin games, though those above ground tend in general to be much sturdier than the randomly generated ones in caves in Pikmin 2. An exception to this is the white gates that enclose the Emperor Bulblax arena at the Final Trial in the first Pikmin game, which are exceptionally frail for above-ground gates. Minor Glitch A visual glitch that occurs with certain gates allows them still to be visible underground when parts are submerged. Once the entire gate has been torn down, everything appears normal again. This is best seen underground in Pikmin 2, and in The Forest Navel in Pikmin 1. In the latter case, it is a simple black gate near a Fiery Blowhog and a Pellet Posy growing in the pool. Category:Obstacles